Smother Me
by LAcunaPSYCHE
Summary: Saix is moody after Superior was gone for a week. What happens when he comes back? Graphic yaoi, BOYXBOY do NOT read if you don't like yaoi dangit!


Saix wandered about the castle aimlessly, wondering what to do with his free time. He finally began to pace in front of the large window, releasing the glow of the heart shaped moon in the sky against his skin. He sighed and slumped down onto the floor next to it. "Relax. It's only been an hour, he said he'd be right back.." He sighed. _Will he really? What if he gets hurt? What if he's out there right no- NO! Dont' even think that way! _He shook his head from side to side. Zexion noticed his out of place behavior,  
"Are you... okay?" He asked. Saix didn't answer, he just stared somewhere far off. Zexion gave up, and moved elsewhere.  
He stared at Demyx and Xigbar randomly laughing when Demyx would mess up on a note on his sitar... he envied that. To be able to at least _remember_ what it felt like to be happy. He wish he could feel that way... for... for _him_. His mind started to wander further off, he didn't even notice the approaching footsteps, the room suddenly hushed. Saix ignored the shadow cast over him, a foot prodded one of his legs and he glanced up, doing a double take on the figure looming over him.  
The Superior. He jumped up to his feet and stammered for the right words,  
"S-Superior! Forgive me for not greeting you!" Saix apologized, regaining his composure.  
"Mm." Was all he said. He proceeded towards the entrance once more, leading upstairs. Saix watched him go with a questionable look. _That's unusual.... he usually... says something. Maybe, his mission didn't go according to pl- DAMNIT! I forgot to ask him about that... Saix you idiot. _  
Saix let out a low growl under his breath.  
"Hey Xemnas! You left your little toy behind!" Xigbar shouted from his position on the couch. Saix snarled at him, he put up his arms in surrender.  
"Down boy!" He teased. Demyx stifled in a giggle, his sitar disappearing.  
He left the room before he let his temper get to him; stupid Xigbar. Why did he always have to do that? He wasn't Xemnas' toy, just a subordinate!  
(Oh you so know that Saix wants to be Xemmy's toy! XDDD)  
The bluenette sauntered upstairs. Well, more like stomped. He hadn't been... touched... By Xemnas in a long time, he was always too busy. He was beginning to feel a little moody, almost angry, if something hadn't told him the feeling wasn't real. He stopped, pondered the thought for a minute. _Because we can't feel anything real... no that's stupid... but... since we can't, why would Xemnas do these things to me? _He sat down on the stairs, cradled his head between his legs; hurt from his own words.  
He was too lost in thought to hear someone open a portal behind him, Xemnas walking out of it. He stopped in surprise at the bluenette below him.  
"Saix." Xemnas said. The Diviner jumped a little and whipped around, facing the man. His tanned skin glowing from the blue lighting. While his amber eyes pierced deep within him.  
Xemnas started to retreat into the portal, turning to face Saix.  
"Come." He demanded. Saix listened obediently and walked into the dark corridor. They arrived in Xemnas' room, he retreated to his desk, fuddling with some paperwork before facing Saix completely.  
His elbow propped his head up on his hand, his eyes burning with a flame Saix hadn't recognized. He just sat there, staring at him. Not even blinking. Saix began to feel the uneasiness and began to fall back towards the open door. He stopped, just before.  
"How was your mission Superior?" He inquired. Xemnas blinked, but it was slow, as if not trying to miss a move Saix would make.  
"Interesting...."He murmured. Saix nodded, and then waited for almost a minute under the scrutinizing gaze of his Superior. He backed towards the door, turning to leave;  
"I shall take my leave then."He said over his shoulder when he realized Xemnas wasn't there. The door slammed, his head snapped back to see Xemnas leaning on the wall next to the door, a somewhat of a smile spread across his face.  
"Why?" The Superior finally asked, narrowing his eyes. Saix felt the tension in the room growing, he backed up a little towards the desk this time.  
"Why leave?" Xemnas asked, his voice low and seducing. The bluenette felt his skin go hot. Xemnas then took a stride forward and snapped Saix's arm behind his back, slamming him against the wall.  
"OW!" Saix struggled for a bit, trying to get free of Xemnas' grasp. He used his free hand to yank on Saix's hair. The boy let out a pained cry as Xemnas' lips curled into a smile.  
He chuckled low into Saix's ear. He could feel his Superior's hot breath against his skin, the way it was slowly panting against it drove him closer to the edge as he felt the heat build up in his pants.  
Xemnas wrapped an arm around the bluenette's waist, pulling him away from the wall and into his chest. His fingers grasped the zipper of his cloak and ever so slowly, unzipped it. He traced his lips over Saix's neck, earning a light groan. Saix bit down on his lip and thought of something else, not wanting to be touched at the moment. He had no clue why, where this feeling came from, but the way Xemnas was doing this was wrong. There was something wrong with the feel of it.  
His breath hitched in his throat as his hand slid harshly up his chest. He didn't bother to touch his nipples, his hand was in Saix's sleeve, removing the cloak. He whipped Saix around, the moonlight bathing him in a eerie glow; but his skin was glistening with the growing heat rising from inside.  
"S-Superior?"He asked, their breath colliding. Xemnas ignored the urge to kiss the bluenette passionately, like usual, and moved his head to the crook of his neck. He licked it and then bit down hard, hearing the scream rise up from Saix. He sucked on the spot, tasting the sweet flavor of Saix's blood. He pulled back and licked his lip, facing the panting Saix.  
"Oh, how I love that face... my little Diviner." He hummed. Saix pushed back on Xemnas, but failed. Xemnas felt the anger boil up inside him a little higher.  
Saix sucked in a quick breath as the cold air mingled around his bite.  
"W-what face?" The Diviner breathed. Xemnas grinned sadistically, gripping Saix as hard as he could. He threw Saix to the ground, keeping him down with one foot as he pressed it into him harder. Saix's face contorted in pain.  
"That face..."He grinned. Saix looked up at him, the light glimmering over his skin like liquid metal. Xemnas bent down, pressing his lips against Saix's. It was harsh, bruising, and hungry. Saix pulled back to take a breath, giving Xemnas the passage into his mouth. He slid his tongue into the boy's mouth as he made a muffled groan. Xemnas danced around in the other's mouth, pulling out then going back in. He finally ended it, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths still.  
"Superior! What's... wrong?"Saix lifted his hand to the Superior's face, gently touching it. Xemnas nuzzled into his hand, not breaking eye contact. The Diviner tried to pull his face closer to the dark lips of his Superior, but was slammed against the floor again. His hand was pinned down to the floor painfully.  
Xemnas' free hand roamed over the body underneath him, stopping just above the waist line of the boy's pants. Saix froze. He looked up at his Superior, questioning the motives of his harsh actions.  
Xemnas smiled, his eyes closed as his hand slid down to a more sensitive spot on the bluenette.  
"Nn.. ah! X-Xemna- ah!" Saix choked. One of his hands unzipped Xemnas' cloak, exposing his sculpted, tanned chest.  
"..." The Superior examined his subordinates' actions. The Diviner bit down on his tongue, trying to hold back the soft moans.  
"Saix." Xemnas grabbed Saix's face, holding it in place. He slid a finger between the bluenette's legs, pressing it down and squeezing the spot more intensely.  
"Urg! Ah..." Saix bit down on the Superior's hand. Xemnas hissed in pain, and pressed down on the hard spot.  
"Gah! S-Superior... stop..." Xemnas saw the reaction and tugged on the boys pants, becoming annoyed with the fact that Saix tried to keep them on.  
"Why deny it? You're already like _this_..." The Superior demanded, his voice dripping with edge. He glanced down at the way his body was twitching for affection, seeing Xemnas's reaction as well, Saix gripped the Superior's hand, averting his gaze. Xemnas ripped Saix's remaining clothes off, throwing them across the room. He tapped his fingers lightly on the head of the erection, teasing the boy.  
"Ahh!! Nn... haa!" Saix locked his hips, trying not to thrust into the hand slowly curling around his length. Xemnas grinned, leaning up to nip at the skin above the Diviner's hips.  
"Rrg!" His voice slipped, letting out a passionate moan as Xemnas started to pump his hand in a slow motion around the heated desire. The organ didn't take long to slick over with pre-cum.  
"I haven't touched you in a while... were you feeling repressed?" Xemnas teased. Saix growled lowly, gnashing his teeth together to try and keep his reactions to a minimum. Xemnas began to feel the rage boil in his blood, he smashed his lips on Saix's looping around the Diviner's tongue with his own.  
"Mm! Nnn... Ahh!!" He finally let it out, thrusting upwards into the hand. Xemnas positioned his head between the bluenette's legs and licked at the hot organ lightly, feeling every inch of it in his mouth. Saix moaned passionately as he felt the deep humming in his Superior's throat. His hips were moving on their own, sliding in and out of his mouth.  
"Ah-ahh!" He gripped onto the hand tighter, his knuckles turning white.  
Xemnas saw the reaction and let go of Saix. The Diviner peered up at him through steamy eyes.  
"W-Why'd you s-stop-ahhn...." He heaved. Superior grinned, and took one of the hands he held, leading it down to his own manhood. Saix's eyes widened, touching the throbbing desire. As soon as the two skins came into contact, Xemnas couldn't hold back a groan of his own. Saix was surprised by his Superior's reaction, not seeing it very often. He pumped into the warm hand, feeling his passion swarm around his body like the plague. Saix slipped Xemnas out of his pants, sitting up to hold onto his broad shoulders as he continued touching the hard cock.  
"Nng..Saix...don't..." He pleaded. Xemnas clawed into the back of Saix, earning a moan from the bluenette. He sighed lightly before removing Saix's hand from his erection. He pushed him onto the floor, rubbing against each other hard.  
"Tell me you want it..." Xemnas hissed into Saix's ear. Saix trailed one of his hands down the Superior's back; caressing his thigh when Xemnas pinned it to the ground again. He slipped against Saix's hardened organ, making his throb painfully with hunger to be inside his Diviner.  
"Haa...Haa-ah! X-Xemnas...I..." Saix stuttered with his words, feeling the hot hand of his Superior grab both of their cocks and rub them against each other. He stroked the shaft of Saix's, hearing a slight moan under his clamped lips. He licked behind one of his ears, and bit at the lobe, trying to destroy the emotional shield Saix was always wearing.  
"You...?"He implied, squeezing the two erections together as he stifled back a groan.  
"I want it-ah! Oh God Xemnas, I want it!!"He cried. With that, Xemnas shoved Saix's back against the wall, positioning him upright as he inserted a finger in Saix's opening. The bluenette tensed, sucking in his fingers ravenously.  
"Gah!! Ow-ah!" Xemnas slightly grinned at his Diviner; the way his features were all pulsing with a sensual bliss. His amber eyes were piercing deep within the bluenette, daring him to let out his moans and cries.  
The body was craving more, practically screaming with want, almost need. He shoved another finger in; his ears ringing with the sound of _his_ Saix. Xemnas wasn't going to hold off for much longer, his own desire swarming its thoughts in his head.  
Saix pressed his hips down on the intruding fingers, rapidly eating at the pleasure he was gaining, yet pain he was trying to ignore.  
The moonlight dyed their skin with a silver, ethereal tint, both coated in sweat at their resistance to each others' cravings.  
"Haa...ha! Aahhh.... Xe-Xemnas... I want _you_...." The berserker moaned. Wrapping his legs around the tensing body, the Superior didn't waste any time to pull the fingers from his lover; replacing it with his own length.  
"AH! Ahhh!!!" His breaths came in jagged gasps, filling his lungs with an ice cold harshness; choking the sense out of him.  
The rhythm was at first, like dancers opposing each others' body movements; harsh, dominant, and hot. Saix arched his back, pressing his chest up against the Superior, he was howling with passion. Xemnas licked at the exposed shoulder, tasting the sweet salt his partner gave off. Saix rolled his hips, sending Xemnas' feelings over the edge. He could feel the tightness in the entrance he invaded, the constricting, slick, inner layers of this beautiful body.  
"S-Sai...." Xemnas huffed. His hands gripped onto the bluenette, crushing the two bodies together. Their movements becoming one, the slow and deep, penetrating thrusts from the Superior's erection blinded the Diviner's every sense; drowning him in the reality his partner created. He fully unsheathed it from the body, toying with the throbbing hole as he slid his cock against it.  
"Haaff...haa...ah! Ahhn..." Saix inhaled sharply once more as Xemnas pounded into him; he didn't dare ask for this, afraid to break the trance he was in. His body reacted fully to the grinding length encased inside of him. His head searching for the right noises to make, but none of them ever quite explaining the detail of this moment.  
Xemnas groaned into one of the Diviner's ears, his hot breath coiling around inside of it. Both of the beings rocked with almost frenzied movements, as Saix was moved onto all fours; to finish this scenario once and for all.  
"Ah..ahh... Ah! Ahh! Mmnnn!!! AHH!!!" Saix couldn't contain his peaking orgasm anymore, and released his seed _hard_. It painted the walls violently in front of him as he felt the seeping cum of his Superior drip from his opening.  
The dance was over now, finishing it with a soft kiss to the bluenette's forehead; they wrapped each other under the blanket pulled from the bed.  
"I'm sorry...." Xemnas whispered.  
"You better... not be you ass... that was _way_ too damn good."Saix chuckled. Their lips intertwined once more before they were lost in the fountain reign of sleep.  
Each of them smothered with an everlasting remembrance.

**_Well, I took a break from my other story, and my friend's story inspired me to finsih this. I totally ruined the ending... sorry! But thanks for reading this! _**

**_Dedicated to Marly again... she's just so awesome like that!  
_**


End file.
